Producers of media content often do not have access to recording studios or professional recording equipment, both of which can be prohibitively expensive for individuals or smaller content providers. Many audio recordings are obtained using lower-end devices such as mobile phones and the like, which can result in distortion of the recordings. Additionally, such recordings may be made in noisy environments where interfering sources such as conversations, music, and other background noise can further degrade the quality of the recordings.